Good Things Come
by egoshipper246
Summary: ...To Those Who Wait! EGOSHIPPING! This takes place after my story Wanted after they get married, which I will write a story about, this just isn't it yet. Gary x Misty! Gary went on a trip for business. He's supposed to be home by now. Can Misty wait much longer? It's really lemony! XD


~Good Things Come To Those Who Wait~

_This is kinda to go with my story Wanted~ it's really fluffy and at the end gets really sexual and idk where that even came from, but if you don't like lemons, don't read this. :)_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or Gary or Misty (unfortunately)_

I was waiting for him to get home. He went on a trip with the business he worked at, and I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever, but was really only a week. I missed him. I wanted him. Most of all, I desired him.

He was supposed to get home around midnight, and I decided to wait up for him. One thing I forgot- the plane was only landing at midnight, and he still had to get back home, which took about and hour. Getting out of the airport took even more time. I found myself waiting in bed at around 1:30. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard the doorknob turn.

"Misty," he whispered as he walked into our room, "I'm home."

"Gary?" I tiredly asked.

"I missed you," he said while brushing some hair out of my face. "I'm really sorry that I'm home so late, but the plane wasn't on schedule, so we didn't get in until 12:30. I tried to get home as fast as I could, so I drove about 90 on the highway."

Normally I would smack him for speeding, he knows I don't like that, but instead I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm just glad you're home."

"So… do you want to have sex now?" he asked bluntly. I would be mad, but that's one of the things I loved about him. He didn't beat around the bush. He's direct, and as much as I lusted for him, I was really tired.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm really tired," I said while snuggling into the covers.

"Well damn." He walked over to his side of the bed and just laid down without taking off his clothes, or his shoes for that matter.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well… it's nothing, go to sleep."

It's so on now.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing."

"Gary Shigeru Oak!" I yelled while sitting up in bed. I wasn't tired anymore, I was ready for a fight. "You tell me what's going on!" I commanded. He stayed lying on the bed and told me everything.

"Well…. There was this bitch on the trip with me, and she tried to make a move. I'm just pissed off that she was so damn close," he grumbled.

"You didn't do anything with her did you?!" I exclaimed. I was fuming with jealousy.

"No! I meant she tried to make a move on my job, and I'm just pissed that she was way too close to actually taking it, it's a good thing everyone had to leave before she could convince my boss to give her my job."

His anger turned me on, and I couldn't help myself. His face was so _sexy_. I attacked him. I ravaged his mouth with my tongue, my fingers tugging at his hair. It was a jealous, angry, and _passionate_ kiss. He bit my bottom lip, and I let out a yelp of pain. He looked at me apologetically. He shouldn't be sorry, I was enjoying it, and I wanted more. I gave him a long and drawn out kiss while pushing myself on top of his body, trying to lure him in.

He sensed my eagerness, and he started to unbutton his shirt. He was hurrying, but I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. I was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, which he easily slid off of me. We continued kissing each other. As I slid his pants down, my face travelled lower, and I left kisses down his toned chest and abs. His pants were off, and I was ready. He ripped off my underwear (I wasn't wearing a bra) in one quick move, and I ripped off his. I rubbed my lower body against his while holding his wrists down. I wanted him to want this even more than me. I could sense the eagerness in his eyes, and I knew he did.

I attacked his neck, sucking on it, and giving him a hickey. He marked me, as well, and then started to suck on my nipples. He didn't waste any time, and started to massage my clit with his fingers. I oozed out some pre-cum, and he knew I was ready.

As much as I wanted him in me, I wanted to torture him by making him wait, as he made me wait for him. I wrapped my legs around him, right above his legs, and slowly gyrated into him, wanting nothing less than his now hard member to fill my void.

I gasped as he thrust himself into me. I was frozen in a little bit of both shock and pain. It didn't hurt as much as it deeply pleasured me. He pulled me down to lay on top of him, and he whispered into my ear.

"It's not nice to make people wait like that."

"I could say the same to you," I barely managed to utter out as he thrust himself in even more. I started to rock my hips into him as I spread my legs apart even more, wanting him to get in as far as possible. I moaned when he thrust in deeper again. I closed my legs a little, and he was trying to thrust his hips up even more as I was holding him down by his wrists. I let go, and he grabbed my hips roughly, pulling me down on him with more force. His member was now filling me, and making me happier with every thrust. I rocked my hips even faster, and his thrusts were going harder, just like him. We were both right on the edge. He thrust into me once more while shoving me down onto him even harder. He shot his cum into me, and a few seconds later, mine mixed with his. He pulled out, and I lay on top of him knowing that his love is all I'll ever want and all I'll ever need.


End file.
